


情难自禁

by misamisa711



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, But he seduced Sam anyway, Castiel is Dean’s boyfriend, Cheating, Cheating behind your brother’s back, Christmas Eve, College Student Sam, Destiel(background), Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Seduction, samcas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: Sam真的不应该对Dean的男朋友有别样的想法的。但是当Cas怂恿这一切发生时，他发现自己无法抵挡诱惑。





	情难自禁

1.  
Sam在圣诞节假期里第一次见到了Dean的约会对象。

在此前，他从未认为自己是个会对哥哥的东西产生觊觎之心的无耻之徒。他和Dean的感情很好，就像一般的兄弟，会一起喝酒，一起出去玩，一起互相说对方的坏话，一起回家过圣诞，他了解Dean，Dean了解他。他们的关系紧密，却在私人的物品上有着明显的界限，Dean的Impala，Sam的手提电脑，他们遵循着不介入对方个人空间的界限，就像行星彼此有着各自运行的轨迹。

这是Sam所熟悉的和Dean的相处模式。直到Dean 在圣诞节将他的约会对象带回家，就像一颗石子落入平静的水面，Sam熟悉的世界顿时被改变，平静荡然无存。

在圣诞节前的一个星期，Dean在一次晚饭后提起Cas，这是一切的开始。

“Sam，圣诞节我要带Cas回来。”Dean吃完他的派，将盘子一推，擦了擦嘴，“你们要好好相处啊。”

所以那个特别的人是Cas。

“放心，我们会友好地玩睡前枕头大战，绝对不会试着掐死对方的。”Sam干巴巴地说，他的内心开始浮现一个昵称叫“Cas”的邻家高中生女孩形象，金发，身材娇小，一眼就是Dean喜欢的类型的那种甜心女孩， 那种在大学迎新派对上认识的，喜欢在人群中跳舞的派对女孩。

不是说Sam对这样的女孩有意见，只是，这样的女孩最终都会离开Dean，就像派对上，她们快速地在人群中起舞，从一个跳舞对象转到下一个，像个陀螺没有停歇，永远不知疲惫。

Sam对Dean的女朋友没有意见。他只是不希望看到Dean的心受到伤害。

直到“Cas”来的那个晚上，Sam才意识到，自己先前的既定印象是多么大错特错。

“你好，我是Castiel。”

Sam呆立在门口，大门敞开着，从外面飘进来一点雪。门外站着一个戴着红蓝色花纹毛线帽的男人，他看上去比Dean要年长一些，他的眼睛是蓝色的，下垂的眼角让他看起来无辜极了。

Castiel的鼻尖被冻得有点通红，他说话的时候哈出一点白色的雾，“我可以进来吗？”Castiel问，浑身哆嗦着，双腿在门口的雪地中不住地踩跺。这场景让Sam想起了某种毛茸茸的小兔子。

“请进。”Sam说，忙不迭地侧身让出了入口的位置，“你一定就是Dean的男朋友了。”

Castiel从Sam的身侧挤进屋，他将围巾从脖子上解开来，脸上挂着一丝绯红。“是的。”他说，湛蓝色的眼睛盯着Sam，他的睫毛不住扇动着，室内的暖气让他恢复了神采奕奕，“你一定就是Sam了。”

“Cas？”Dean从厨房里探出头来，他的手上戴着隔热手套，脸颊边沾到了点面粉，就在他颧骨上的雀斑旁边，融合了两者之间的界限。Dean看到Castiel，他的眼里就闪现出兴奋的光芒。Dean的动作比Castiel要快，他的哥哥冲到大门前，猛地将Castiel抱在怀里。

“哇，你冷得就跟冰棍似的。”Dean一边轻轻摇晃着Castiel，一边抱怨，他的鼻尖在Castiel的头发上磨蹭。

“你快把面粉都蹭到我身上了。”Castiel的语气里带着一丝嫌弃，他还是亲了亲Dean的脸颊。Dean顺势捧住Castiel的脸，亲吻起来。

Sam僵住了，他呆呆地看着他的哥哥和Castiel在他面前亲热。Dean似乎毫不在意Sam的在场，他在Sam的眼前撬开Castiel抿紧的嘴唇，他们的舌头纠缠在一起，发出湿漉漉的吸吮声。

途中，Castiel闭上了双眼，他的脸色绯红，双手放在Dean的肩膀上，不知是想要将他拉进还是推开。最后，那双手在Dean的腰部停留，Castiel的身体和Dean紧紧相贴，双臂将两人之间的空隙拉得更近。

Sam吞了口口水。

似乎是感受到Sam的注视，Castiel的眼睛睁开来，迎上了Sam的视线。Castiel的瞳孔因为兴奋而放大，这让Sam想到从水面望进深海时的深邃蓝色。

出乎意料的是，Castiel没有立刻转开视线，而是紧紧盯着Sam，一边和Sam的哥哥亲吻。

Castiel的视线没有移开，他一边和Dean舌吻，他们的嘴贴合着，舌头伸进彼此的口腔里。Dean甚至还将Castiel圈在怀里蹭着。Sam不敢想象他们的胯间是不是碰到了一起，因为紧接着一声呻吟泄出Castiel的嘴间，他随之瘫倒在Dean的身上，显得有点站不稳的样子。

Castiel的视线锁定住Sam，Sam呆在原地一动也不能动，一种奇怪的感觉从他的头顶蔓延到下腹。Sam的嘴巴发干，他想到新芽要钻出土壤之前的蠢蠢欲动，那拟似的动态惹得战栗的感觉从他的尾椎骨处升起，直冲他的后脑勺。

Sam赶紧压制住脑海中乱糟糟的想法，他一定是被门外的冷空气搞乱了脑子。他摇摇头，异样的感觉就消失了。

“该死，我忘记我的派了。”Dean突然推开Castiel，结束了和Castiel的缠绵，“再不处理，派皮就要冷掉了。”

Dean转身向厨房走去。

“在我不在的时候，不要乱搞。”Dean指了指Sam和Castiel，开玩笑似地说。

Sam愣住了，他竟没法想出一句反击Dean的话，他的脸颊像是有热风吹着一样发烫。该死的暖气，他想。

Castiel大笑着推了Dean一把，“快去吧。”他说。

Dean消失在了走廊里。门厅里只剩下Sam和Castiel。

“呃，那我们去客厅里等Dean吧？”Sam说，感觉气氛有一丝尴尬。

“好啊。”Castiel说，Sam看了看Castiel，年长者的脸上没有任何不自在，显得Sam才是奇怪的那个。

Castiel回望他，他蓝色的眼睛看着Sam的，在Sam的注视下，他用很慢的速度舔了舔嘴唇。

他的嘴唇在门厅暖黄色的灯光照射下闪闪发亮。

2.  
晚饭波澜不惊地度过了。Dean吃了很多自己做的苹果派，喝了一点啤酒，让他头脑轻飘飘而不足以让他醉倒，他不停说着镇上最近发生的逸事，比如，Bobby家的游泳池水管在夜里爆裂，等醒来才发现结了冰，于是他们索性将它当作溜冰场。

而Castiel一直在安静吃饭，只是偶尔加入Dean和Sam的话题，说一两句自己的看法。其余的时间里，Castiel一直偷偷往Dean的盘子里堆他吃不下的芝士通心粉，他没有喝酒，他配餐喝的是直接从厨房水龙头里接的自来水。Castiel喝水的时候，Sam看着他咕嘟咕嘟灌下好大一杯水，他仰头，喉结随着吞咽液体移动。

Sam戳了戳面前的沙拉，顿时觉得索然无味，他已经吃饱了，但他还是伪装成他还在进食的样子，他一点一点吃着一颗西兰花，用叉子耐心地将茎和叶冠分开来，挑成一小片一小片送入口中。

饭后，Dean宣布今晚是电影之夜，然后跑去地下室，留下Sam和Castiel两个人收拾碗碟。Sam没说什么，毕竟饭是Dean做的。

厨房里又只剩下Castiel和Sam两个人。Sam仍旧是感到非常尴尬，于是他闷头在水龙头冲着碟子，好一会儿将它们码进洗碗机里。Sam自顾自干活，和Castiel没有任何互动，而Castiel正在离他一臂之遥的地方用力擦着瓦斯炉上的面糊，一边小声抱怨Dean对厨房的“暴行”。

Sam不知道要怎么跟他哥哥的恋人开启一段话题，Dean才是那个健谈的人，Dean才是那个和Castiel有亲密关系的人，而自己只不过是他们两个之间的电灯泡罢了。Sam一边想一边将碗和碟子从水槽中拿出来，弯腰放进洗碗机中。他的身高过高，需要蹲下来才能够得到洗碗机的篮子。

Sam好不容易把所有的碗碟都勉强塞进了洗碗机里，除了Dean喝过的啤酒杯，这个Sam横竖也放不进层层叠叠的卡槽中。如果勉强塞进去的话，兴许洗碗机的门就关不上了。

这个他可以随手洗一下，Sam想。他从地上站起来，正巧撞上了还在洗碗槽里洗抹布的Castiel，他的手一松，那个杯子从他手里摔倒了地上，变成了一地碎片。

“该死。”Sam下意识地咒骂出声，赶紧将已经成为玻璃碎片的酒杯捡起来，他想了想，走到水槽旁的垃圾桶前，打算将碎片扔进里面。这时候，Castiel出现在他身旁，手里拿着一卷厨房用纸。

“用这个包起来，碎片就不会扎到人了。”

Sam无言地接过Castiel手里的东西，在碎片旁蹲下来，撕取几片纸巾铺仔地上，一片片将碎片捡起来放在纸巾的上面。Castiel也蹲了下来，帮忙将碎片捡起，他甚至还找出了水槽底和地面夹缝里的一小块。

等到地面被清理干净，Sam长呼一口气，不知是因为不用额外多洗一个杯子，他感到轻松许多。

“如果Dean知道我打烂了他经常用来喝酒的杯子，没准他会念叨我个半天。”Sam调侃，用着他那“我知道我就是在说屁话但是我要故作轻松”语调。他没指望Castiel会反应，但他还是那么做了，他已经毁了一个杯子，毁掉一段对话看起来也不算什么大事了。

“没事的，Sam。”Castiel轻声说，他压低了嗓音，这是Sam第一次听见Castiel用那么低沉的语调说话，他此时的声音听起来性感极了，带着一点慵懒的调调，像是早晨刚醒时的那种感觉。

Castiel拍拍Sam的肩膀，Sam吓了一跳。“嘿，不必什么事情都跟Dean说的，”Castiel说，“这是我们之间的秘密。”

3.  
Sam捧着一大桶刚做好的爆米花，Castiel拎着几听冰镇罐装可乐来到地下室里，Dean正好打开了里面的投影，将播放设备设置完毕。

“你们终于来了，我还想着要不要上去叫你们来着。”Dean说。

“我找预制爆米花费了点时间。”Sam说。

“就放在橱柜的第一格，对于你的怪物身高来说绝对够得着的位置。”

“和一堆即将过期的糖霜和罐头放在一起。”Sam干巴巴地说，“后来我和Cas一起清理来着。”

“Cas？我还以为你一辈子不会跟他说话了呢，”Dean大笑，“结果，怎么突然之间关系就变得那么好了！该不会真的要Cas帮你梳头发绑辫子了吧？”

“我和Cas在背后说你的坏话，噢，我们说得可多了。包括你高二的时候是怎么把腿整断的。”Sam说。自嘲是一回事，Dean老是拿他的头发做文章又是另外一回事了。

“所以那是真的吗？你从女孩的窗户上掉下来摔断腿，就是因为她的父亲提前回家了？”Castiel朝Dean挑了挑眉，Dean立刻跳了起来。

“那你小学的时候吐了喜欢的女孩一身又是怎么回事？”Dean反击。

“Jerk。”Sam说，“说好了不提那茬的。”他朝Dean翻了一个白眼。

“Bitch。”Dean得意洋洋，接过Castiel手里的可乐。

“快闭嘴看电影吧。”Sam说，“希望这次你不要又选一部西部牛仔片。”

Castiel在Sam和Dean的沙发中间位置坐下，抱着那桶奇大无比的爆米花。一开始，Sam对于要将手伸到Castiel的大腿上方掏爆米花还有些难为情，等到电影渐入佳境的时候，他已经完全忘记了这回事，学着Dean的样子大口嚼起爆米花来。

Dean一开始还规规矩矩，等到播到电影大概三分之二位置的时候，他的手就开始不安分起来。他的手放在Castiel的颈后，摩挲着那里的肌肉，仿佛要把硬结都抚平似的，而Castiel发出了舒服的轻叹，往Dean的方向又靠了靠。

等到Dean的手摸上Castiel大腿的时候，Sam开始变得如坐针毡起来。Dean看起来真的十分沉迷于此，仿佛Castiel的手掌和大腿是一个能够让他转移注意力的压力玩具，仅仅在Sam注意到的十分钟之内，Dean对Castiel的触摸变得可以说是不宜在他人面前展示起来。

Sam感觉自己仿佛又回到了那个被Dean抛下的下午，他不得不在充满了腻人冰淇淋甜味的儿童乐园里坐了一个下午，就因为Dean溜出去泡妞去了，留下Sam一个人被无缘无故大喊大叫的同龄人们还有穿着奇怪衣服，把脸画得五颜六色的小丑骚扰。

除了孤立无援和无聊之外，Sam突然感觉胃在翻滚，连带着胸口也变得沉重起来——那绝对不是因为吃多了消化不良的征兆。反而，Sam能感受到这股无名的能量是冲着身旁的两人的，这情绪带着毁灭的潜能，Sam暂时还搞不懂那是什么，但他担心再在这里呆多一秒，他就要忍受不了而爆发。

“我先去睡了。”Sam说，起身便要离开。

“晚安，Sammy。”Dean说，对Sam内心上演的天人交战浑然不知，他的指尖插入Castiel的头发里，慢慢地用手梳理着。

“晚安，Sam。”Castiel打了一个哈欠，调整姿势，将头枕在Dean的大腿上，平躺在沙发上，腿搁在Sam留出来的空位上。

在整个场面变得更加难看之前，Sam逃回了自己的房间。

4.

Sam突然醒来，然后听见隔壁房间里Dean和Castiel的讲话声，他们的声音不大，但足以让Sam保持清醒。

“嘘，小声点，Sam会听见的。”Sam听见Castiel压低了声音在说话，他的嗓音变成了厨房里的那样，低沉而柔滑，带着一点说不清的魅惑感。

“他这会儿估计早就在呼呼大睡了。”Dean说，然后他的声音被堵住了，变成了模糊的声音。

“Dean——”Castiel喊他哥哥名字的方式是Sam从未听过的，他的嗓音颤抖，像是介于哭泣和喘息之间，Sam几乎是立刻就明白了他们在做什么。

更多的声音从密封不严的墙间泄露出来，床架在地上移动的声音，Castiel偶尔发出的一两声惊呼，Dean压抑的喘息声。然后，声音变得不同了，各种声音融合在一起变得模糊起来，逐渐成为了一股有规律的脉动，在Sam的耳边构成低沉而悠远的回响。Sam将被子拉过头来蒙上，Dean和Castiel发出来的声音并未被完全隔绝，反而让Sam越来越清醒，他仿佛身临其境，冷眼看着他们的肢体交叠，身体交合。

如果嫉妒有实体，那它一定是扭曲而丑陋不堪的。Sam发现自己的怒火就像一束失去控制的电流，找不到目标，在他的体内横冲直撞。隔壁的呼吸声变得愈发急促，Castiel甚至没费心掩盖他的声音，他喊着Dean的名字，像是Dean把他搞疯了一样夹杂着断断续续的词句，在Sam听起来根本毫无逻辑可言。

Sam想要让一切都消失。当他鬼使神差地将手伸进睡裤里时，耳里嗡嗡作响的声音终于平复了下来。Sam闭上眼睛，眼前的黑暗褪去，想象力填补了空白。Sam在肚皮上撸动他发硬的阴茎，Castiel的脸就出现在他的眼前，他想象着是自己对他做那种事情，将Castiel的双腿分开进入他，填满他，让他哥哥的恋人露出泫然欲泣的表情，伴随着Castiel喉咙深处发出的声音，像是濒死的鱼紧贴水面一样，他们的手和脚纠缠着，直到双双到达高潮的顶峰。

Sam将被子咬在嘴中，以此抑制自己在射出来的时候发出的声音。释放后，Sam的耳膜里很久都回荡着隔壁床架移动的声音。Sam望着天花板，隔壁变得悄然无声，看上去他们已经睡下了。

我都做了什么啊。Sam想，他顺手在睡裤上擦掉了自渎的痕迹，内疚感爬上他的心头，填补掉高潮过后的空虚感，Sam翻了个身将自己蜷缩起来，将膝盖曲起来，尽可能地贴紧身体，他感到羞耻和自我嫌弃，同时又昏昏沉沉，身体如灌了铅般沉重。

真想一睡不醒……Sam带着这样的念头，沉沉睡去。

5.  
Sam起来的时候，走廊里的咖啡香气飘进了房间里。他将弄脏的睡衣睡裤脱下，换上牛仔裤和一件短袖的T恤，并在上面再穿了一件蓝绿格子的法兰绒衬衫。他出门去洗手间的时候，便听见Dean的声音从楼下传来，“告诉Sam这个懒鬼起来吃早餐！”

“好——”Castiel的声音听起来懒洋洋的。

Sam忙不迭将地上堆着的衣物扔到床上，塞进被窝里，他做完这一切的时候，门正好打开了。

“哦！你已经起来了。”Castiel说，他神采奕奕，充满了过节的活力，Sam突然无法直视他的双眼，于是他将视线转到Castiel脸旁，他身后的墙纸上。

“告诉Dean我马上就下去。”Sam说，感觉自己有些底气不足。

Castiel走上来，正当Sam疑惑他要干什么的时候，他将Sam的领子整了整，“你的领子都翻起来了。”Castiel的语气很平淡，他看起来并不觉得有什么不安或者尴尬。

“谢谢……你。”Sam说，声音小小的，小得几乎连自己都听不见。

Castiel咧嘴一笑，冲Sam眨眨眼，“我知道你昨晚醒着。”

Sam呆立在原地，Castiel知道了他的秘密，他要被鄙视了。但是不，Castiel说不定只觉得他是个和哥哥闹别扭的小屁孩，一个青春期未过的大学生罢了。

“什、什么？”这回连他的声音都背叛了他，Sam体内的战斗-逃跑本能开始反应，他的双腿却不听使唤，不知如何是好。Sam突然想到汽车车灯下的鹿，因为受惊而待在原地一动不动。

“Dean不知道你醒着。”Castiel突然说，他一只手撩过Sam的头发，将他遮住眼前的头发拨开。这举动过于亲密，Sam的心脏砰砰跳个不停，他不知晓这到底是什么样的暗示或者寓意。说不定Castiel也有着相同的感觉，或许没有，这一切都是薛定谔的猫，50:50的概率，如果他行动，Castiel是会将他推开，还是其他反应？

Sam吞了口口水，那声音很大很大，传进他的耳腔里，脑海里，他定定望住Castiel的双眼，像海一样蓝色的双眼，这是他第一眼就为之沦陷的蓝色。Castiel的身上散发着一股淡淡的洗涤剂香味。Castiel的味道很干净，或许他早晨起来冲过澡了，清新的体味底下混合着一点点咖啡味，那一定是Dean大清早起来煮的一壶，Castiel一定是喝了一大杯。哦，他的嘴唇，上面应该都是咖啡的味道了。Sam心想。

“不要告诉Dean。”Sam说，Castiel会知道他说的是哪件事，他要去吃早餐了。

“好。”Castiel简短地说，便走出房间，消失在走廊里了。

6.  
Sam一个人在厨房里吃了早餐，Dean和Castiel都不知道去了哪里——他们的确在这栋房子里，Sam能感受到他们在，但是他们没有人出现在厨房，而是在其他的空间里做着其他的事。Dean可能在车库里，Castiel大概是和他在一起，靠在车边和他的男朋友聊天，享受着两人的独处。

Sam真的不应该对Castiel有占有欲的，他真的不应该。那可是你哥的男朋友！Sam内心的理智告诉他，朝他大喊大叫，让他良心隐隐作痛。如果翘了Dean墙角，Dean非和他大打一架不可，到时候，他在这里可能都不再受欢迎。

而Castiel对他做的那些动作，不过是因为习惯使然罢了。Castiel的眼里，从始至终他都是“Dean的弟弟”，这就解释了为什么他会那样笑着对自己说所谓保守秘密的话。一定是那样的。而自己第一次见到Castiel时，那个不过是一时的冲动和情欲。老天，他已经多久没和人亲热过了？他是想和Castiel上床，不过换成其他的别人也是如此。

Sam带着一种自怨自艾的情绪吃完了早餐，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。喝了几口，Dean就走进来，伸手把他的头发揉乱。

“可算起来了！我以为你就这么打算一直睡到明年了。”Dean说，声音里带着止不住的笑意。

Sam一惊，几乎要失手将咖啡打翻。好在Dean扶住了即将在桌上倾倒的杯子。

“你干嘛那么大反应？”Dean问，将脸凑过来看Sam脸上的表情。

Dean语气里的毫不知情让Sam感到十分羞愧，Dean还什么都不知道，而Cas知悉他的情况，却心甘情愿做他的包庇犯。

Sam暂时没法直视他哥哥的脸，没法直视Dean脸上幸福洋溢的微笑，尤其是昨晚听见Dean和Castiel上床后。如果给Dean知道他听了一整晚，Sam估计会尴尬得想要找个地洞把自己埋进去。如果Dean知道他还听着Castiel的呻吟给自己撸了一发……那结果真的是不敢想象。

“被你突然出来吓了一跳。”Sam喝了一口咖啡，装作若无其事地说。

自己的秘密，在Castiel那里仍是安全的。Sam想，并没有什么好担心的。他的心脏怦怦直跳，继续面不改色地喝着咖啡。

“我待会要出门去Bobby家，把圣诞树取回来，你需要顺路买什么吗？”

“如果你顺路经过有机超市的话，帮我带点红茶茶包回来吧。”Sam说。

“没问题，哥们。”Dean对Sam内心的纠结无从得知，看着他被蒙在鼓里的样子，Sam的内心竟然有一丝愧疚，仿佛他对Dean的背叛已经成真了一样。

Dean出门后，Sam想起自己要将被单底下的“罪证”拿去洗，于是Sam从厨房出来，回到自己的房间，将那一坨衣物卷起来，和其他换洗的衣物一起拿去地下室的洗衣间。

Sam将衣服放进去洗后，想起Castiel应该还在楼上，在这间房子的不知何处转悠，他的精神就立刻紧张起来。今天早晨的接触是一回事，昨天晚上的一时鬼迷心窍又是另一回事，更要紧的是，现在他和Castiel是真真正正的独处一室了。Dean去了Bobby家，估计要接近傍晚的时候才会回来，那意味着……他将有接近六个小时和Castiel独处的时间。

Sam没法预想，如果他和Castiel再次面对面，会发生什么事情。他是真的渴望他，虽然Castiel已经是他哥哥的恋人。这是错误的，但再错误也无法阻止Sam内心中每一分秒愈发增长的对Castiel的欲望，身体上的，心理上的。Sam想要对Castiel做Dean对他做的那些事，他想要和Castiel亲吻，如同情侣一般触碰对方的身体，他想要Castiel。

想要Castiel这个念头就像个强迫症的根源一样，让Sam不停反刍着罪恶的余味。明知事不可为，Sam越发想要尝试。Castiel身上的洗涤剂香味，他慵懒的说话声调，甚至在今早当他离开房间时，颈后露出的一点肌肤都足以让Sam联想翩翩，让他的心里充满昨晚的回忆。

在Sam的联想里，仅有声音的场景被他肆意延伸的想象力补全——Castiel在衬衫底下的肉体，想要更多的接触，触碰和潮湿的情欲，让他几乎要把持不住自己。他想象着将Castiel压在厨房的料理台上，强迫他，让他屈服，让他发出更多美妙的声音，将他保留给Dean最珍贵的东西夺走，让他不再独属于Dean。

而这间洗衣房正好是让Sam得以逃避Castiel的地方，在Sam做出一切让他足以后悔莫及的事情之前，这个空间给他冷静。伴随着他的只有洗衣机发出的轰隆轰隆声，单调重复的一遍一遍的回转声让Sam暂时与真实的世界（楼上的世界）中逃离。

然而很快，Sam发现事情没有那么容易。他听见门口的脚步声，然后门就被推开了。进来的人是Castiel。

就像是故意找到Sam的存在一样，Castiel的嘴角浮现出一个笑容。

“原来你在这里。”他说。

“呃呃呃。”这是Sam唯一能发出的声音，在Castiel面前，他的声带已经失去了语言的功能，“我在洗衣服。”憋了好半天，Sam才想起自己要怎么说话。

“Dean出去了。”Castiel说。

“我以为他会带你一起去。”

糟糕的转移话题技巧。Sam说完之后才后悔，自己又说了蠢话。

“他是有邀请过我，但是我说不要。”Castiel轻声说，他走得离Sam越来越近了，他身上的洗涤剂味道变得更加清晰。Sam知晓，这绝不是从轰隆作响的洗衣机中飘来的。

Sam转身，差点撞进Castiel的怀里，他逃开了，肩膀稍微往右边侧了一下。然而，下一秒他就没那么幸运了。Castiel持续向前，将Sam困在他的身体和洗衣机之间。顷刻间，Sam所有的逃生路线都被封死了，他再也没有别的地方可以去。

Sam看向Castiel，他湛蓝色的双眼。你明知道他是怎么想的。然而你总是忽略掉这些最基本的事实，单从观察中就可以得出结论的。Sam在心中默想，Castiel的脸越来越近了，他的呼吸几乎要打到Sam的脸上。他看向Sam的眼神，和看向Dean时没有什么不同。这下子，他眼中的情欲很是明显了，像是黑夜中燃烧的火焰，明亮而耀眼。

就在那个特定的时刻，尴尬的距离消失了，Sam尝到Castiel嘴里发苦的咖啡味。在他吸吮着Castiel嘴唇的时候，Castiel的舌头伸了进来，Sam便加深了这个亲吻，将Castiel的身体拉过来靠在他的身上，几乎是立刻，Sam马上就感受到Castiel牛仔裤底下隆起的轮廓。

他将手放在Castiel的臀部，将对方与自己相抵的部位在自己的大腿根部摩擦。Castiel发出一声叹息，在Sam的耳边。

这是错误的，他在亲吻他哥哥的恋人。

但是错乱的感觉却如此地好。

Sam放开了Castiel的嘴，转而啃咬他右边的颈侧，在那上面，已经有好几个红色的印记。出于某种难以言喻的占有欲，Sam将它们一个个从头到尾再次标记。

“我们去楼上。”Sam提议。

“Sam——”Castiel在他耳边低语，“我想现在立刻就做。”他的手在Sam的皮带上摸索，随着清脆的一声响，他的皮带轻易被解开。

接下来的事情就变得很容易了。Sam将Castiel的毛衣拉过胸口，Castiel早已经摆脱了自己的裤子，那些牛仔布的织物现在已经被他踏在脚下，他轻巧地翻上洗衣机上盖，分开大腿，接着Sam所知的就是，他撸动了几下自己，就顺利地进入了Castiel到身体。

当他意识过来的下一秒，他已经在Castiel的体内冲撞，一下一下将身下的人顶到满嘴说着没有逻辑的话。

“对，就是那里。”Castiel比Sam想象中的更是一个喜欢发出声音的人，他和昨晚面对Dean时的羞涩不同，他就像是……完全在Sam身下绽放开来的花朵，他的腰随着Sam的动作而扭动，热情主动地迎合着Sam对他做的那些事。伴随着他们身下洗衣桶的洗涤声，Castiel高亢的喘息声混合着Sam每一次下腹撞击到Castiel的臀部时发出的清脆声响，在狭小的洗衣房里回荡着。Sam一点点探索着Castiel的身体。奇怪的是，他仿佛对Castiel轻车熟路，对他的一切了如指掌，当他低头舔舐身下人的乳尖，Sam立刻换来了阴茎周围更深更紧的环绕，这让他几乎是立刻就要到了。

“你要我操你的哪里？是这里，还是这里？”Sam扶住Castiel的腰，将自己抽出来又狠狠地捅回去，重复几次，直到眼冒金星，同时带来一种即将登顶的脱力感。

“Sam，用力点，就是那里。”Castiel眯着的眼睛睁开，Sam的行为成功地让Castiel面色绯红，他的眼角似乎再也承载不了里面的泪水，他的双腿缠上了Sam的腰侧，催促他加快速度。Sam照做了，换来Castiel更多不加掩饰的喘息和尖叫，将头后仰，露出被汗水和唾液浸湿的脖子。

“Dean会这样对你吗，他会给你这样的感觉吗？”Sam突然嫉妒起不在场的人起来，他一定是失去理智了。

“你跟Dean是不一样的……”Castiel含糊的答案让Sam报复性地反复刺激着他刚找到的那一点，引得Castiel尖叫连连。

这一点都不公平。Dean可以在平整而松软的大床上干Castiel，而自己只能在这个密闭的，没有窗户的洗衣房里和他苟合，像是巷子里的非法广告，桌子底下的口香糖，肮脏的秘密。

“背着Dean做这种事情，你不会愧疚吗？”Sam故意说，一边撸动着Castiel硬得不行的勃起。这成功地让对方伸出一只手遮住了眼睛，Sam能看见Castiel耳朵上的红晕，蔓延到他的脖子上，锁骨上，让人莫名觉得可爱极了。

“在我第一天见到你的时候，啊……”Castiel吞下一个喘息，“我就没停止过暗示你。”

“即使你已经有了Dean？你真是个混乱的婊子。”Sam加快了他手上的动作，Castiel就顺从地将头扭向一边，小声地吸气呼气，发出颤抖的声音。

“我可以同时被你们占有。如果你们想的话。”Castiel说，Sam被他声音里的满不在乎震惊了。

“如果我想的话，我可以在Dean的床上占有你，然后让你射得满床都是，让你一整天都下不来床。”Sam吻住了Castiel，将他和Dean一起干Castiel的情景从脑海中挥之而去。

Castiel热切地张开了嘴，Sam感到他们结合的位置开始变得越来越潮湿而顺滑，从尾椎骨起来酥麻的感觉像是电流，让他神魂颠倒。让他本该为自己的话而脸红，但现在他却如此大言不惭。Sam明知，自己的所作所为是错误的，但是已经不能够停不下来了。无论他怎么假装，在Sam第一次见到Castiel的那天起，这注定就是一场失败的抵抗。

“嗯……啊……”Castiel舒服地叫唤着，“我可以趁Dean睡着的时候跑到你的房间去。”

这个想象中的场景立刻让Sam绷紧了身体，在那面薄薄的墙之下，他们要做得很小声才能够不惊醒Dean，就像是昨晚Dean和Castiel曾经尝试过的那样——这样的想象让Sam更加兴奋了。

Castiel从洗衣机的面板上弓起身子，努力靠近Sam，Castiel张开嘴索吻的样子让Sam立刻察觉了他的意图，他吻住Castiel，小幅度地耸动腰肢，浅浅戳刺他找到的Castiel的施压点。他将Castiel的手指握住，和自己的十指交握，Castiel的掌心里全是汗，和他滑溜溜的体内一样，他已经有点出汗了，汗水和Castiel勃起上渗出的前液一并填充了他们紧贴着的下腹。

Castiel发出一声像是窒息的声音，紧接着，他浑身像是抽搐一般颤抖，他先到了。或许是Castiel脸上迷醉的表情，或许是他高潮后不停收缩的后穴，也将Sam一同拖入高潮的深渊，他在Castiel体内清空了自己，随后倒在他的身上，紧紧压着身下的Castiel。

接着，就像是泡沫破裂一般，梦幻瞬间化为泡影，甜蜜的氛围消失了，一丝尴尬的气氛填满了刚才还存在温存的空间。

“我得去洗个澡，你最好也去换件衣服。”Sam说。离Dean回来还有一段时间，但他已经能够感受到那种迫切的想要掩盖一切的心情。

“好。”Castiel说，就这么从洗衣机上盖上起身，他捡起地上的裤子，擦着腿间的液体，刚才Sam射进他体内的精液从他的大腿内侧滑落下来。

“我以为你刚才只是在开玩笑。”

“我很认真的。”

“那早上Dean发现你不在怎么办？”Sam并不是真切地想要得到答案。

“天亮前我就回去，Dean在夜里睡得很沉的。”

Castiel吻了吻他的嘴角，他的举动就像他们两个是情侣一样。Castiel深情满满的样子让Sam的胸口有些抽痛，只要Castiel仍在和Dean交往，他和Castiel之间就没有任何正常的关系可言。

“晚上见。”Castiel说。

7.  
接近傍晚时分，Dean载着圣诞树回来了，还带了更多的啤酒。

“给，你的茶包。”Dean将Sam要的红茶包递给他，Sam接过了。

“谢谢。”他说，视线避开了Dean，自从装饰完圣诞树，一直到晚饭后的那一段时间里，Sam都不敢直视Dean的双眼，担心他从自己的眼神中察觉出什么。Sam也得装作并没有用炽热的眼神看着Dean的男朋友，这让他的胸口仿佛像是被挖出好大一块般空虚。

Sam有好几次想握住Castiel的手。他那双放在沙拉盆边缘，用来和Dean一起准备晚餐的手，厨房里的空间很宽阔，Sam却觉得狭窄极了。这里到处都是视线，Dean的，Castiel的，他们互相看向对方后，交换的柔情蜜意，Sam需要花很大的功夫才能避免和任一个撞上。

他和Castiel发生了关系，就趁Dean不在的时候——

而Castiel似乎对此接受良好，他在晚餐的时候还喝了酒，并成功地让Dean也喝下比平时更多的酒。整个晚餐间，Castiel的左手不是在Dean的背上，就是在桌下摸Dean的大腿。  
Sam在Castiel的眼神恰好与他的相遇时飞快地转开了，他转而望着自己眼前的盘子。Sam没有喝酒，他想保持自己头脑的清醒，他光是在这个诡异的场景里保持理智就已经拼尽全力。

“我困了。”终于，Dean大声宣布了晚餐和Sam的煎熬的结束。

Sam和Castiel交换了一个眼神。Sam的心跳得很厉害，室内的空气并不热，但他的后背却已被浸湿了。

“晚安，我待会再睡。”Castiel说，他舔了舔嘴唇，望着Dean。Dean睡眼朦胧地吻了吻Castiel，Castiel热切地回吻，直到Sam尴尬地咳嗽出声。

Dean对Sam和Castiel说：“别睡过头了，记得明早起来拆礼物。”

“我让Cas也给你准备了礼物，他本来差点忘了的。”Dean在看向Sam的时候露出一个浅浅的微笑，他对Sam说，他的语气里满是自豪感。

“晚安，Dean。”Sam努力压下声音中的颤抖，“谢谢你，Cas。”他Castiel说，低头用叉子戳着盘子里的食物残渣。

8.  
当晚，在Sam爬上床的时候，Castiel如约而至。在Sam看书的时候，Castiel走了进来，将Sam手中的书抽走，他亲吻了Sam，关掉亮着的台灯，然后钻进Sam的被窝里。

“小声点。”在分开的时候，Sam对Castiel说。如果Castiel还像在洗衣房里那样发出那么大的声音，Dean没准会从醉酒中醒来。Sam已经不知道自己到底应该作何感想了，Dean就在一墙之隔，愧疚卷席着情欲，让Sam既难受又期望着什么将发生。

在Sam的想象之中，他的脑海浮现了Dean盛怒的脸，而被抓到现行的他和Castiel仍恬不知耻地结合在一起，仿佛像是野兽交尾般无法分离，他的阴茎在Castiel的身体内插进去又拔出来，做着没有停歇的活塞运动，他们两个的身体抱在一起，像是彼此咬合在一起的榫卯，任何外力都无法分割。

Sam几乎是立刻就硬了。Castiel的反应很快。他拉下Sam的睡裤，用舌头包裹住他。Sam立马捂住了嘴，好不让惊叫声从指缝间传出来。

Sam躺了下去。在Castiel给他口交的时候，他听着隔壁传来的Dean的呼噜声，头脑感到既不真实又飘飘的。

Castiel吐出Sam的阴茎，爬到他的身上。

“今晚你想要怎么样的？”Castiel用着气音说，声音里有一丝好奇。

“过来。”不知怎么的，今晚Sam不想以进入的方式和Castiel做爱。

Sam引导Castiel脱光了自己的睡衣睡裤，在黑暗之中，他们光裸的身体交叠在一起。Sam没有再和Castiel说话，只是亲吻着对方，偶尔听见Castiel几声被吞落下腹的低吟。Castiel的手脚在挤进被单的时候还是冰凉的，这会儿已经变得和的身体一样温暖了。Sam将鼻尖埋入Castiel的颈窝里，呼吸着那里的味道和温度，他的皮肤滑滑的，Castiel的大腿和Sam的纠缠着，不约而同地，他们抱着对方的身体磨蹭着。

舒缓的节奏让Sam的思维变得很慢很慢，他竟有了一个非分之想，“跟我在一起吧。”他在Castiel的耳边说。Castiel没有回答，他在一片朦胧之中摇了摇头。

“我不只想和你做爱而已。”Sam说。

“但我只是想和你做爱。”Castiel说，他的嘴唇在Sam的锁骨上留下湿漉漉的气息，他的语气很平静，像是在讨论今天的天气。

Castiel爬到Sam的身上，他光溜溜的身子和Sam的在被单下摩擦，坚硬起来的勃起在Sam干燥的大腿根部蹭来蹭去。Castiel用一个吻堵住了Sam的嘴，他双眼紧闭，哼哼着在Sam的怀中射了出来。

Sam将手臂抬起来用手背挡住脸，他不想看到Castiel的表情，也不想让他看到自己的。在这之后Castiel一手捂住Sam的嘴，一手帮他抚弄出来。生理反应来得迅速，消退得也很迅速。

他真的不该多愁善感的。

“圣诞快乐。”Castiel将Sam的一只手臂当作枕头枕在头下，隔壁的Dean响亮地说着梦话。Sam盯着天花板，他放在床头柜上的手表发出了整点报时的滴滴声。

然后，Castiel就起身离开了。

END


End file.
